


Heaven is Where You Are

by AcousticKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcousticKitty/pseuds/AcousticKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is taking a little time to relax while watching over the Winchester brothers when he meets someone that would forever change his, and the brother's, lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter One of a series. 
> 
> This story begins part of the way through Season 6, soon after Sam gets his soul back.
> 
> This Fic will mostly follow the canon story-line but there are a lot of small and large changes.
> 
> I have general plot plans all the way up through Season 10.
> 
> This first chapter is rated Teen, but later chapters WILL be Mature and Explicit.

__“_ _Humans…_ always so fascinating… I never get tired of watching them…”_ Castiel thought to himself as he perched on a rusty old bench outside a movie theater in New Jersey. An advertisement for eHarmony on the back of the bench; he had no idea what  _that_ meant. He knew what harmony was, but why did the letter ‘e’ introduce it? Dean and Sam were about a mile down the road and to the right, sleeping in one of the usual run-down motels they frequented. Cas frowned to himself, thinking about it. The boys often complained about the qualit y of the motels they tended to stay in during their cases. And by boys, this usually meant Dean. Sam didn’t do so much complaining. Dean criticized these places, and yet, they never went to stay at a nicer public housing establishment. It wasn’t like the plastic cards really held  _their_ money. They were fraud. Cas shook his head of the confusion, thinking he would never understand some human ways.

                His mind then wandered to recent events. Raphael was becoming more brazen. Just yesterday he had sent two of his goonies to try and capture Cas. The peace in heaven that he so wanted seemed so far away. And then there were the Winchester boys. They were constantly calling him when they needed something. Cas was happy to assist them with everything they needed. He would never hesitate or complain. He would, however, enjoy it if they simply called upon him to just talk or consume an alcoholic beverage. He shook the thought from his head again. The boys weren’t very social. Then again, neither was he, not properly. Besides, juggling the civil war in heaven, combined with the recent dilemma of Sam being soulless, drained him. Now that just last week Sam had finally been reattached to his soul, Cas needed to rest.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched an elderly couple pass in front of him on the sidewalk, moving slowly in their age. The woman had short, curly gray hair; a scarf gently resting over the back-half of her head and tied neatly under her chin. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green color, watching the ground in front of her carefully, making sure she wouldn’t trip over anything. She wore a knee length burgundy coat to protect her bones from the chill of the night, and supported her weight on a deep redwood cane. The man beside her, his hair just as gray from long years of life, wore an old moth-eaten suit, trying to look his best for the woman he obviously loved a great deal. His elbow was bent out for his wife to hold, his light blue eyes watching his love’s every step.

Cas frowned slightly, watching them with curiosity as they headed toward the theater clerk, speaking softly to each other. Even though they weren’t speaking English, Cas listened; angels inherently understood all human languages. “ _Ich bin so aufgeregt…”_ the old woman said, smiling softly. Cas understood her words; she was excited. He watched as the couple stepped up to the theater clerk, “Two tickets for _Sieben Sommersprossen,_ please…” the old man said kindly, a heavy German accent upon his lips. The clerk took their payment, gave the couple their tickets, and Cas watched them slowly make their way inside.

Humans were so peculiar. Sure, there were animals that were monogamous. Swans, for example, held the same mate for life. Most animals, however, instinctively mated with more than one individual of their species. It was a way to ensure the species survival. It was programmed into them.

Cas vanished from the bench, reappearing outside the brother’s motel room, looking around for any potential threats. It was a common activity for him to patrol wherever the boys stayed when he had the free-time, just to be safe. He sat down on the winding stairs that led to the second floor of the motel. However, just as he sat down, he began to feel something. He stood back up quickly, frowning in concentration. He could sense something creeping toward the boys. Not a creature, nor a human; not even something tangible. He narrowed his eyes as he moved toward Sam and Dean’s door, perceiving this invisible force drifting toward the room. After a moment he recognized what it was. Someone was trying to communicate with the boys, not verbally or physically, but more spiritually. It was similar to a vision. He had heard of rare individuals who could, in a way, send a vision to another as a form of communication. The contact would normally occur while both parties were in an unconscious state, such as asleep. The vision could be controlled by whoever created it. Luckily for Cas these sort of forms of communication were similar to an angel visiting a human’s dreams. Cas stepped forward and intercepted the signal, immediately finding himself elsewhere.

He was in the vision and strangely the setting took place in a rustic old dive-bar. He could hear music drifting lazily from the juke box. People stood around like it was just any typical bar, the sort Dean would frequent. A group of bikers were around the billiards table causing a ruckus as they bet on each other. Cas frowned, studying them a moment, then turned his eyes to a man sitting at the bar wearing a business suit, getting agitated as the bartender cut him off. Cas walked further into the scene, trying to determine who the creator could be. It couldn’t be either of the individuals making out in the booth to his left. He noted that not a single one of the patrons seemed aware of his presence. In his experience, the individual that stood out, that didn’t fit, would be the one he was looking for.

Just as that exact thought came to mind he heard the music from the jukebox end, only to be replaced by a soft piano melody. He frowned a bit more, tilting his head as he walked over toward the stage.  He saw a young woman playing the piano, looking to be in her early 20’s. Cas blinked a little, realizing this world he was in _must_ be hers. He glanced around some, before carefully taking a seat at a table in front of the stage. She had long curly light blonde hair, held back in a ponytail. She began to sing and she had a beautiful voice. _“There’s a song that’s inside of my soul… It’s the one I’ve tried to write over, and over, again… I’m awake in the infinite cold… but you sing to me over, and over, and over again… So, I lay my head back down…. And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours… I pray, to be only yours... I know now, you’re my only hope.”_ Cas felt himself transfixed on her, almost like she had this power over him. She was beautiful, and the song she was singing made him feel strangely, a feeling he had never experienced before. _“Sing to me the song of the stars… of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing, again… when it feels like my dreams are so far…. Sing to me of the plans that you have for me, over again… So, I lay my head back down…. And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours… I pray, to be only yours... I know now, you’re my only hope…”_

 

Cas noticed that she hadn’t seemed to see him there yet, she hadn’t once looked at him. She was so immersed in her music to know he was there. _“I give you my destiny… I’m giving you all of me... I want your symphony singing in all that I am… At the top of my lungs. I’m giving it back. So, I lay my head back down…. And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours… I pray, to be only yours…. I pray, to be only yours”_ She looked up, finally spotting him, frowning some as she stared at him. _“... I know now, you’re my only hope…”_ She continued to frown some as she finished the piano melody, glancing up to Cas every once in a while before finishing. She looked over at him, frowning and lowering her hands from the piano keys. Cas stood up slowly, suddenly feeling a great deal of tension fill the air. He glanced around and saw every patron in the bar standing still, just staring at him. The girl stood up and stepped off stage, before walking toward him. “Who are you?” she asked, looking confused. Cas gazed around at everyone once more before returning his eyes to her, noticing how petite and short she really was. He frowned at himself as he realized a strange feeling of delight upon noticing her height. “I’m Castiel…” he started but before he could continue she spoke again, “How did you get here?” she asked, watching him closely, her own emerald eyes narrowed. Cas held up his hands a little to show he wasn’t a threat, “You sent out a vision…this vision… sort of like a beacon… to two of my friends…” The woman had a look of realization and sighed some, “Again…” she muttered, sitting down slowly. The patrons went back to their normal activities. The jukebox even continued about its business, the music and lyrics drifting through the air. _“There’s no music. No confetti. Crowds don’t cheer and bells don’t ring. But you’ll know it, I can guarantee, when the right one comes along…”_ A waiter walked over and set a light green drink in front of her. Cas frowned a little, slowly sitting back down, “Pardon?” he asked. She looked at him, “Nothing, it’s just… this has happened before…I didn’t really… consciously… send the vision…” she sighed heavily, “…this… vision ability, whatever it is… seems to have a life of its own sometimes… reaches out to others when things are… well…” she trailed off, taking a drink from her glass. Cas blinked a little, looking around the place, “It’s very impressive… I haven’t heard of many individuals with this sort of power….” She looked at him curiously, “What are you?”

The jukebox continued, _“You think you know what you’re lookin’ for, ‘til what you’re lookin’ for finds you…”_

 Cas looked to her, a little surprised, and she continued, “… you don’t seem human… and you said you knew the vision was reaching out… last time this happened… well the person who showed up was only able to because she too… was asleep…So how are you here if you’re awake and chose to come here?” Cas looked at her, stunned by her deduction, “Well, I don’t sleep… I’m an angel…” The woman scoffed a little, “Oh, great….” she said sarcastically, “Yeah, I’m going to need another one of these…” she muttered before downing her drink, the waiter immediately bringing her another glass. Cas watched her, “You don’t seem too pleased with that fact…” The girl smirked some, “No, not usually… I…uh, don’t really have a very… positive opinion of angels…” Cas nodded some in understanding, “You sound like my friends… they call angels ‘dicks’… I agree, most are…” The girl laughed some, “They are…” she said as she watched him a moment, smiling, “But, you’re not?” she asked curiously.

_“It’s so easy, there’s nothin’ to it. You may not believe me now. But I promise. That you’ll find out when the right one comes along.”_

 Cas leaned forward a bit, resting his arms on the table, “I’d like to think I’m not…I’ve rebelled against heaven… many angels want me dead… I’m not like most angels…” he explained, unsure why he felt the need to brag.

 _“And all that changes, is only everything... When the right one comes along,”_ the jukebox completed the lyrics, playing the final instrumental, before moving on to another country song.

She listened to him, finding herself stuck staring into his blue eyes, realizing she believed him. She blinked a little, not sure why she was finding it so easy to trust him. The waiter returned, setting a drink down in front of Cas before walking away. Cas looked at the drink a moment, clearing his throat a little looking back at her, noticing how beautiful her green eyes sparkled in the dim neon bar lights. “I…uh… didn’t catch your name…” he fumbled over his words, watching her. She smiled a little, “That’s because I didn’t give it…” she teased. “I’m Tatum….” she answered before taking a drink from her glass. “Drink… I make a mean margarita….” she smiled and rolled her eyes a little, “I know it’s not real or anything, but hey, I’ll take what I can get…” Cas smiled a little, taking a drink from the glass. Tatum felt herself smile a little too, seeing his crooked smirk. “So, you said… this sort of thing happens on its own…any idea as to why your subconscious would feel the need to reach out?” he asked. Her smile faded very slightly and she shrugged a little, “Not exactly…” she said, hedging around the question. Cas frowned a little as he noticed she seemed to be lying. He was about to try and push for a more solid answer when she spoke again, “So, you said you had friends. Are they angels too?” she asked, sipping her drink, her emerald eyes staring into his sapphires. Cas smiled a little awkwardly, “No, they’re human… hunters, actually…” Tatum seemed to perk up some, “Oh? I’m a hunter… have been one for as long as I can remember…” she replied. Cas wanted to push more on his curiosity toward the topic she was avoiding, but seemed to feel like she wouldn’t answer him anyway. So, he decided to just follow her lead. “Do you have family?” he asked, attempting to make polite conversation. She laughed a little harshly, stirring her straw in her drink some as her eyes watched the twirling ice cubes, “Uh, no… no I don’t….” she answered, turning her eyes back to his. She felt a strange connection to him, almost pulsating whenever their eyes met and she wasn’t sure what to think of it. Could he be using some sort of magic against her? “Well, I assume my mom is still alive… I’m really not sure… haven’t seen her in…” she looked up some, counting in her head. Cas found himself watching her lips as she mouthed the numbers to herself. “…seven… years…” she said, looking back to him, their eyes meeting again. Both of them feeling a flutter in their stomachs.  Cas frowned some and cleared his throat, “You seem very young…” he said, and her expression showed she understood what he was getting at, her slight smile never fading from her lips. “I was 16….when I last saw her…” she explained, her eyes watching him. The look of both concern and curiosity in his continence tugged at her heart, making her frown again. Cas did as well, “That’s… very young to be taken away from your mother…” Tatum smiled a little cynically, “Well, that’s when I left her willingly, so…” she shrugged a little, a bit of sadness in her eyes that she tried to hide, “Honestly, being so far away from her… it isn’t much different than when I was with her… I don’t see her anymore, but everything else is pretty much the same…” she looked to Cas, seeing the familiar pity she was so used to when she told the story. Anytime she would explain her and her mother’s relationship to anyone they would all get the same expression, the look of feeling sorry for her. However, seeing that look in his eyes didn’t bother her so much. It wasn’t the same as with others. The look in his eyes was pure and she found herself confused as to why, this time, it didn’t bother her.

The room suddenly shook a little, just once, dust falling from the cracks in the ceilings, and glasses clinking together at the bar. Cas frowned and looked around in confusion, seeing all the patrons had vanished. It was now just the two of them. Cas turned his eyes back to her, seeing her watching him. She was quiet a moment, the room shook once more and grew smaller. Or at least it felt smaller as darkness crept in, hiding the majority of the bar from sight. “I have to go…” she muttered, watching him. “It was nice talking to you. I’ll try not to disturb you and your hunter friends again,” she said with a light, forced smile. Suddenly, the room shook again, harder this time, and Cas found himself standing outside the motel room, looking around wildly. What had just happened? Once he had realized where he was he sighed heavily, concerned for Tatum. There was something she was hiding and it couldn’t have been good. His mind wandered to her green eyes, and her laugh, causing his stomach to feel as though it was doing flips. He frowned heavily, putting a hand to his stomach; that couldn’t have been healthy. He slowly sat back down on the steps, his brow furrowed in thought. One thing he knew for sure, he needed to talk to her again. And he was going to wait right here and hope he’d get that chance again.


End file.
